Secret Lessons
by x Peevesy
Summary: Bill finds Ginny on one of her night-flying escapades, and the two strike up a deal..


"I'll show them. What do they know anyways? They're _boys;_ I'm surprised they can even stay on a broomstick!" A small child muttered, carefully pulling a heavy wooden door shut behind them, careful not to catch their jacket in it. It closed with a soft _click_, and the child sat down on the creaky old porch. Pulling on a pair of muddy pink Wellington boots, the child continued on her mission. Standing up, the child carefully tiptoed across the creaky porch, avoiding the loose board that creaked the loudest. Nearing the end, the child jumped off and landed in the rather high grass. With a look of hard determination, the child stood up, brushed their hair out of their eyes, and began kicking their way through the grass, illuminated by the ghastly light of the moon.

After a few minutes of walking and tripping in the dark, a small wooden fixture rose up in front of the child. The child pushed up the sleeves on their overly large jacket that fell to their knees, and stood on tiptoe to reach the handle of the shed's door. Pulling hard, the door swung open with a groan over-bearing smell of old wood and polish. The child's face broke into a huge smile as they carefully entered the shed and selected a broomstick nearly two or three times their size. The child gave a few huffs and puffs, but managed to pull it from the tangle of other broomsticks, and then pulled it into the grass.

"Up!" Came the whispered command from the child, and the large broomstick flew obediently into their hand. The child situated their self on the broomstick, and then gave a small yank. The broom rose into the air, the child gave a loud cry of laughter as they urged it forward. Together, the child and broom flew around the old shed a few times, and then streaked across the field. Cries of happy laughter echoed in the quiet night air, and in their bliss, the child did not notice a shadow exit the house and slowly make their way up the hill. The shadow paused and leaned against the shed, watching the child zooming in fast circles certain to make anyone dizzy. As the child dived towards the ground, the shadow cleared their throat and the child froze. The child and broom fell about a foot onto the soft earth, and the child quickly regained their self, standing up hurriedly.

"Ginny Weasley, what are you doing?" The shadow asked, his face hidden in the shadow of the shed, but the child's face shining brightly in the light of the moon. "I- uh- I – I'm flying Bill. And you can't stop me!" The child yelled, her red hair flying madly as she stopped her foot with a sudden defiance. The shadow held his hands up in surrender, "Didn't plan on it. You're doing a pretty good job." The child flashed a toothy grin as the shadow walked forwards. "You shouldn't fly alone at night though, Gin. You could get hurt and no once would be out here until morning." The child's face fell slightly, "But flying at night is the only way I _can_ fly!" The child said, her bottom lip puckering slightly. "Fred and George and Charlie and Ron won't let me fly with them! Ever! They say I'm b-bad at it or I'm t-t-to young! And it's no fair, Bill! I'm a g-good f-f-flyer!" The child said, her voice rising and tears beginning to fall down her face.

The shadow's face also fell as he watched the young girl cry, he walked closer to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Listen Gin, I'll talk to the boys tomorrow – tell them lay off you. And tomorrow night I'll come out and give you some flying lessons, and we won't tell anyone. How's that?" He whispered, putting out his hand. The young girl gave him a watery smile and rushed forwards, flinging her arms around her the older boy. The boy smiled into her hair and then picked her up, and, balancing her on his hip, he stooped down to pick the broomstick up as well. "You're using Fred's? Why? Charlie's is the fastest." He said, looking down at her curiously. The girl's wet face broke into a mischievous smile, "I use different one of theirs each night. And when I'm done, I find a slug and rub slime all over the handles." The older boy gave a loud chuckle and shook his head as he walked to the broomshed and threw the broom back in. "Alright, I'll carry you back to bed and tuck you in now, but we won't tell anyone about our secret lessons. Deal?" The girl smiled, "Deal."


End file.
